


Rise of the Slayer

by shadowdx118



Series: Memories of the Sovereign Slayer [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring the abandoned castle, Jack finds a peculiar children's book that seems hauntingly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Slayer

Jack wandered through the castle’s halls. He could feel the Seer was not very far away from him but he could care less. He paced the halls. There wasn’t much left to do. Everyone was dead and the statue of that horrid creature, Bilious Slick, was desecrated. He had nothing better to do so he dropped another trophy and looked at some of the shelves. A particular “Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious” caught his eye. It was odd that the Prospitians would have such a book but who was he to question their odd natures? He turned away from the shelf when one more book caught his eye.

“‘Rise of the Slayer’? That sounds interesting.” he muttered to himself and picked up the children’s book. The pictures were rather vague about the events but they were very eerily familiar.

“‘Driven mad by his bloodlust, the Slayer flies to Skaia and wreaks havoc across the battlefield. His blade knows no difference between friend or foe, black or white, good or evil. His power of devastation rips across Skaia. He knows no morals, only destruction and death.’” He read a passage out loud. The book seemed very terrifying, even for a Prospitian horror story.

The book, like what most Prospitians write about, tend to make Dersites look like monsters, but as Jack read further, it showed the story’s main character slaying even his own people. For both sides, this slayer was a true nightmare.

Something seemed to grab Jack’s stomach and twist it. This was his story. It was his nightmare. The ring around his finger began to heat up again, but he ignored the urge to unleash the Miles again. Instead however, he used some of that energy to set the book alight. He dropped it and let it burn before teleporting elsewhere. Somewhere so that he could try to forget it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble, but now it's more of a one-shot thing. I couldn't care less about the grammar when I wrote it.
> 
> Also, I'm tempted to write a mock version of it.


End file.
